


You've Got The Love

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kylo can be so clueless at times, M/M, Prom, promposals are a thing, thank goodness for Phasma though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Prom is coming up and Hux would love to go...if only his stupid boyfriend would ask him





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Prom season once again and so I thought it was fitting to write a Prom story. I hope you all enjoy it!   
> Also, I do not own the lyrics to "You've Got the Love" by Florence and the Machine.

It was lunchtime and all the school was abuzz about one of the biggest events of the school year: Prom. It was all anyone could talk about, even if it was for sarcastic purposes…

“So who are you going to the Prom with?” Phasma asked. “Everyone is DYING to know!” 

“Everyone?’ Hux asked. “Prom fever must be that contagious, huh?” 

“It beats anything else, if you ask me. Prom is all anyone can talk about these days. I mean, aside from senior week and graduation, which seem to be more important than what school everyone is going to.” 

“Who cares about Prom?” asked Kylo. “I mean, it’s not THAT big of a deal, if you ask me. But as long people are talking about that instead of where I’m going to school, I’m alright. Still need to pick one out, which is the worst.” 

Hux rolled his eyes, annoyed by how oblivious he was being in this conversation. 

“You haven’t picked a school yet?” she asked, surprised. “I thought you applied for early admission for your top three!” 

“Yeah, well, the applications took longer than I expected so I’m still waiting. I’ll probably hear about them this week. At least, let’s hope I do.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Phasma assured him. “You’re like the best artist in our school and you could go anywhere you wanted with the right scholarship.” 

“Thanks, at least there’s that.” Kylo nodded. 

“Well, wherever you go,” Hux cut in. “I’m sure my folks will be excited for you. You know my mother could go on and on about how amazing London is.” 

Kylo didn’t appreciate that tone of voice. Hux sounded more sarcastic than usual. 

“Haven’t you picked a school yet?” Phasma asked. “I mean, you got into all three of your picks. What’s the word on that?” 

“I’m not sure.” Hux pondered for a moment. “Perhaps I could go to Harvard, you know, just to be unpredictable.” 

“Harvard?” Kylo scrunched his nose up. “But that’s your number three choice and you said that Harvard wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be when you went to visit it.” 

“Well, now maybe I was being a bit too harsh about it. I mean, it’s just a school. It’s not like it’s the one night of your high school life that means so much, even for just a fleeting second. This school is eternal and could quite possibly shape our relationship. Not like Prom or anything!” 

Hux got up from the table and left in a huff. Kylo and Phasma were flabbergasted at the mini spectacle Hux had just made of himself. The further he walked away, the more people started to turn and look at Kylo and Phasma. After he left the cafeteria, everyone resumed eating. 

“Okay…what the fuck?” asked Phasma, turning to Kylo. “Ben, what the fuck did you do?” 

Kylo threw his hands up, dropping his lunch on his tray. “The fuck? How the hell should I know? He’s been so moody lately and he doesn’t tell me anything.” 

“Hux moody? Wow, that’s not something out of the ordinary.” 

Kylo glared at Phasma. He had enough with his friends being sassy for no good reason when he couldn’t figure out what was everyone’s deal. 

“Have you asked him to Prom?” Phasma inquired. 

“I thought it was a given that we were already going,” Kylo shrugged. 

“You have to ask him, dummy. That’s the whole point of the Prom experience! You must have a promposal and everything. Be creative and elaborate! But nothing too elaborate, like no animals or anything of that nature.” 

“What’s a promposal?” asked Kylo, feeling more confused than before. “Like, I’m not gonna ask Hux to marry me or anything. I’m sure his father would murder me if I did…” 

Phasma groaned, not realizing what work she had on her hands. “Kylo,” she sighed. “We’re going to have to figure this all out after school. I’ll come over and we’re gonna come up with the best promposal for Hux. Do you have money?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Good, because I think this could get expensive.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So the one thing that makes a great promposal,” said Phasma, “is the creativity of the promposal. Go on Twitter and you’ll see guys who give pizza with the words ‘Prom’ spelled out in pepperoni. It’s an old standby to go with something that spells out ‘Prom’ in most cases, but Hux is not like most guys.”   
Phasma was pacing around Kylo’s room after school, trying to brainstorm with him ways to ask Hux to Prom. Kylo was scrolling through Google searches of promposals from years past to see if there were any good ideas. He gave these teens credit for going above and beyond but nothing seemed to catch Kylo’s eye. Nothing stood out for him that would be great for Hux. 

“What does Hux like?’ Phasma asked. “I think that’s the most important question when it comes to a good promposal. Taping into his favorite things.” 

“He watches The Bachelor with Rosamund,” said Kylo, thinking back to the amusing snapchats Hux had sent of his mother ranting over how idiotic the bachelor was for sending the wrong girl home each week. 

Phasma blinked, wondering if that was a joke. “Okay…not what I was expecting but sending roses is such a cliché and we all know that Hux hates being a cliché.” 

“Yeah, but what if it was something so cliché that you wouldn’t expect him to be into it?” Kylo suggested, thinking back to one special moment he and Hux shared. “Like, I know that even though he watches shows like Penny Dreadful and House of Cards, he still has a soft spot for 80’s and 90’s teen films because he secretly wishes that his life could be directed by the quintessential teen movie director a la John Hughes. Remember when he came out to Catskills to ‘rescue me’ from that camp over the summer? That moment was literally something out of She’s All That or something along those lines, I swear.” 

“You mean the first time he told you he loved and how you were the best thing about Wisconsin?” Phasma recalled. “That was like, the most romantic thing either of you have done for each other. Wasn’t it also a bit embarrassing for you?” 

“Yes, but that’s not the point. The point is, Hux is still surprising me in strange and unusual ways and it keeps a relationship interesting, doesn’t it? People think they know him but not in the way that I know him. That’s why I love him and, by god, the thought of him not being with me in London or New York…it’s a bit soul crushing.” 

“Kylo, that’s like the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard you say about Hux. And you know that it’ll work out between you two when you both pick your schools. I highly doubt he’ll actually follow through with Harvard.” 

“Phasma, I know exactly what to do for a promposal, but I have a feeling this will get me in loads of trouble.” 

“Kylo Ren, concerned about being in trouble with the school? My golly, this better be the best promposal you’ve come up with.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, Hux was in his AP English class. It was strange to see that Kylo was not in his seat next to him. In fact, it was a bit weird to not see Kylo at all today. Phasma had no idea where he was either. Concentrating on Othello was hard enough since he had forgotten to do the reading last night. Hux wanted to prepare for the semi-finals for Debate, so he spent all night on that. By the time he was finished, he was so tired that he fell asleep with the book opened on top of his face. He was silently praying that he wouldn’t get called on. Why did fourth period have to be so damn long? 

“Your attention please,” the intercom spoke. “Students, may I have your attention please?” 

Everyone’s attention turned toward the intercom in the corner of the room. It didn’t sound like Principal Palpatine. This man’s voice was more gravely and lower, like someone was using a voice changer. 

“I have a very important announcement to make regarding Prom. Actually, fuck…” 

The students “oohed” hearing whomever it was just curse for all the students and faculty to hear. Hux looked at Phasma, wondering if this was some sort of joke. Phasma shrugged her shoulders, not sure what was going on. With the mic still on, they could hear someone talking inaudibly to a large group to make a left out of the office and wait for their cue. 

“Armitage Hux,” the intercom spoke, “Please step into the hall. We have a surprise for you.” 

The class “oohed” once more, Hux’s face turning a beat red. He slowly got up from his seat and dragged his feat, hiding his face as he left the classroom. Shutting the door, he looked around the empty hall and saw no one. 

“Hey, General!” Hux heard someone call out to him. 

Hux turned around and saw Kylo, wearing a tux and standing in front of the school marching band. There was a microphone in his hand. 

“Kylo,” Hux gasped. “What in…what is this?” 

“I tried to think of a way to ask you this,” said Kylo, “but I think I’ll let the music speak for it.” 

Kylo took a deep breath and switched the microphone on. 

“Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air,” Kylo sang. “I know I can count on you…” 

The biggest smile on Hux’s face appeared as Kylo continued to sing one of his favorite songs by Florence and the Machine. It was a song they had sung together the night before they flew back into Wisconsin last summer, the night that Hux declared his love to Kylo publicly. It was a night Hux would never forget and to think that Kylo remembered one of those little details made his heart flutter. Soon, the band joined him in accompaniment as Kylo continued to sing to him, leading him to dance in the hallways. Soon, everyone wanted to know what was going on as they watched the band march and play in the halls, with Kylo and Hux singing and dancing in the halls as if no one was watching. It didn’t matter that both were terrible at dancing and that Kylo’s voice may have been a bit pitchy on the high notes, it was the happiest that Hux had ever been. 

They danced all over the halls until that very last note, where they stood there, hand in hand. The band stopped playing and soon the hall got quiet again, amidst the whisperings from students watching with the doors open. 

“Armitage Hux, will you go to Prom with me?” Kylo asked. 

Hux smiled widely and nodded. “Absolutely!” 

“Ben Solo!” A booming voice came from behind the two. They turned around to see a tall, old man with a stern look on his face. Apparently, Principal Palpatine could not be kept away long enough from his office like Kylo had planned. “I need you to come into my office and explain why you’ve missed your morning classes.” 

“Can I just dismiss the band first, sir?” Kylo asked nervously. 

“I can dismiss the band myself,” Principal Palpatine replied curtly. “In my office. NOW!” 

Before facing whatever terrible punishment may await him in the Dean’s office, Kylo ran up to his boyfriend and gave him a long and lingering kiss on the lips. As he watched Kylo leave for the Principal’s office, the other students went back to their classrooms and the band marched out of the hall, back down to the band room. With no one else around, Hux jumped up with glee, over the moon at how romantic and thoughtful the promposal was. 

“Armitage, get back to class now!” 

It brought him back down to Earth as he walked back into his class, the grin still on his face.


End file.
